Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus which heats and presses the toner on an electronic photograph and the like to fix the toner on the paper, as a method for removing papers jammed in a fixing apparatus or papers stopping when passing through the fixing apparatus, a method of rotating a conveyance rib contacting with a press roller and a heat roller, or a method of releasing the pressure between the press roller and the heat roller is widely used to draw the papers out.